The emerging field of Glycomics, the study of the structure and function of glycans, is poised to have a significant impact on the field of cancer biomarker discovery. Groups mainly concentrated in Japan and the United States have developed new technologies that allow a comprehensive analysis of glycans and glycopeptides from diseased human tissues and fluids as a means to identify potential cancer and other disease markers. Moreover, microarrays of printed glycans are available to identify auto-antibodies in serum that may serve as potential cancer biomarkers. Initial results from studies using these technologies are promising and suggest that Glycomics will yield novel biomarkers for specific cancers and provide increased specificity over those now available. Very recent results suggest detection of glycoforms of additional glycoproteins may provide diagnosis of progression of hepatitis to hepatocellular carcinoma with even higher specificity and sensitivity. Because of these and other results, governmental funding agencies in both Japan and the United States have begun programs to foster cancer glycomics biomarker research. The joint Japan-U.S. workshop, Glycomics applications for clinical cancer biomarker discovery, will bring together 40 world-class investigators who specialize in developing Glycomics technologies and applying them to the discovery of disease biomarkers. Glycomics research is just at the point where the presentation and discussion of recent advances applied to disease biomarkers are critical to the rapid development toward clinical and translational applications. No workshop or conference of this kind has yet been held. The opportunity to have an innovative workshop such as this will greatly accelerate the development of cancer biomarkers by providing a means to share newly developed techniques and technologies and allowing participants to develop specific collaborations. Public Health Relevance: This meeting will bring together researchers from around the world who apply findings in an area of research known as Glycomics to the development of cancer markers, particularly diagnostics. The meeting is expected to accelerate the development and testing of blood markers for several cancers. Having access to these types of diagnostic markers would facilitate an early, non- invasive diagnosis of cancers such as hepatocellular carcinoma and breast carcinoma, thereby allowing them to be treated at a early stage.